Sakura, GodDaughter of Akatsuki
by Pochi Saku-Hime
Summary: Sakura's God-Parents met her when she was 7. Once her parents died, at her agge of 12, her god-mother was sent to take care of her. She leaves once Sakura is 15, a day before her mission to save Gaara. What's going to happen when she finds out.
1. Beginning

**(Age 7)**

Sakura Haruno sat in the middle of the den in her house. She was hunched over crayons and somewhat wrinkled paper and drawings of flowers, ninja, and her academy friends. Since it was mostly Ino scribbles and plants like cosmos and cheery blossoms she thought of giving them as a present for Ino's upcoming birthday.

Her parents stepped into the room, alerting her of the presence of them. She looked up smiling, but confused. Earlier they had said they had important business to attend. Her mother smiled back.

"Sakura," She began in her gentle voice. "These are your godparents. Uncle Nagato and Aunt Konan."

Sakura adorned a shy smile on her face, a light blush seeping onto her cheeks.

"Nice to meet you," She said politely, bowing her head and standing up.

Aunt Konan smiled back at her, face aglow with pride. She stepped up and shook hands with Sakura.

"Nice to meet you too, Sakura."

Konan turned to look at the man, Uncle Nagato. He didn't even spare a glance in Sakura's direction. Konan elbowed him in the ribs and whispered something with a smile.

"…Hello, Sakura…" Nagato said with a frown, but something in his shown eye change. Sakura now stared at it in awe. It was grey and orange with six rings.

"You have nice eyes, Uncle Nagato," Sakura grinned sheepishly for staring. Her mother smiled and turned to Konan.

"Let's go make tea for lunch."

**(Age 12)**

Sakura stepped through her front door, bruised and tired. She wanted to sleep and forget all about the invasion. Orochimaru and his Sound troops left Konoha awhile ago, but the village just didn't feel right.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home," She called out into the silence. The pinkette paused for a moment, then shrugged. The civilians where still be lead back to there homes, so perhaps her parents weren't back yet.

Walking up the stairs, she resolved to check all the rooms to clean up and make sure nothing valuable to them was broken. After a few minutes, she stood in front of their door.

Frowning, she killed the suspenseful feeling and flung open the door.

She screamed.

**- -**

"Konoha was attacked by Orochimaru a few hours ago." A male, stoic voice said. There a a moment of silence, then a younger voice piped up.

"Many died, un."

Pein, the leader of Akatsuki was silent.

"Pein?" The female next to him asked him in a uncompleted question.

"Yes," He nodded," Konan, you are to go to Sakura and take care of her until she matures."

"Sakura?" The first voice asked.

"Sakura Haruno of Konoha, my goddaughter."

**(Age 15)**

Sakura sat in her kitchen table, frowning like there was no tomorrow. Konan was leaving today.

"Where do you plan on going," Sakura asked quietly. The two women had gotten quite close these past years and Sakura would really miss her.

"Away."

Although that did not answer her question, Sakura took it with a nod. Konan was vague.

"For how long?"

"Awhile," Konan gave a small smile, "I do hope I see you soon enough, though."

**- -**

"Konan, welcome back," Pein's disembodied voice rang out. Konan smiled slightly, nodding.

"Thank you."

There was a silence, where both occupants of the room stared out the arch to see the rain pouring down. Pein opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Finally, a few minutes later, he turned.

"How is she?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"She grown well, she looks a lot like her mother," Konan looked down, biting her tongue. She continued, "She is the apprentice of the Fifth, quite strong, and great with medical techniques…."

"… I see."

"Pein…" She paused. Pein blinked, urging her to continue. "Sakura has a mission tomorrow."

"About what?"

"Retrieving the First-tailed container."

At those words, Pein's eyes widened, yet he said nothing.

**- -**

"Sakura killed Sasori," Konan voiced out after a moment of silence in Pein's office. Pein turned his head towards her.

"Alone?" He asked, voice full of surprise.

"No," She shook her head, "With one other. I think her name was Chiyo, from Suna."

"Soon," Pein said with disdain in his voice. He turned to her open mouth, knowing that she was going to ask _that_ question.

**- -**

Sakura stepped slowly through the village streets, taking in the peaceful scenery. It was twilight and the clouds were losing the pinkish sunset color. Her teammates just parted with her since getting back to the village. Her mind was reeling with thoughts.

'Aunt Konan, where are you? I finally killed an Akatsuki, and I want you to be proud of me,' She looked around, snapping out of her thoughts. Her house was in view and all she knew was that the moment she got in her room, she was going to get a long deserved sleep.


	2. Letters

Sakura awoke when her doorbell rang. "Hm?" She got up and walked to her front door. Opening it, there was no one there. She was about to close the door, but then saw a package on her steps. She picked it up and walked into her den. Sitting on the couch, she looked at the clock. 'Only 5 in the morning. What kind of person delivers so early.' The package didn't have anything that indicated who sent it or to who. Sakura was confused for a second. 'How does someone deliver if they have no idea who it goes too?' She ripped open the brown paper covering the package. It was an box with nothing except a note in it.

_'Sakura-chan, its Auntie Konan. I miss you so much already! What have you been up too?' _That's all it said. Sakura stared at it for a second, then walked into the kitchen for a piece of paper and a writing utensil. She wrote:

_'Hello, Konan-kaa. Did you go back to Uncle Nagato? How are you? I really miss you too! Guess what! I actually beat an Akatsuki! Well, I need to send this before I have to go to work so… Write back soon!' _She smiled, then wondered how to send it. She looked back at the time.

'Aw, crap! I'm gonna be late!' She thought and accidentally dropped her letter. It fell in the box. She was about to pick it up, when the box was suddenly incased in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke disappeared the box was gone. "… Wow…" Sakura said. She was standing there for awhile, then remembered the time. She ran up the stairs, took a fast shower and changed. Going outside, she had to run to the hospital, to not miss her shift.

- - -

"Pein." Konan asked, after opening the door.

"Yes?"

Konan smiled. "She sent the note back." She put it on his desk and left. Pein eyed it in the darkness awhile. Then, he flipped his lamp on and read it.

- - -

It was after 8 O'clock when Sakura finally walked into her house. She was about to go upstairs, when the doorbell rang again. She opened the door. The package was there. She took it and scurried into the kitchen. After making a dinner for one, she opened the box.

_'Sakura, hello. This is Uncle Nagato. I am very surprised that you defeated an Akatsuki. Good Job. I hope to see you soon.' _Sakura smiled.

_'I hope to meet you too, Uncle Nagato! Thanks. But I didn't do it alone. I had help. And she died. From reviving Gaara, a jinchuuriki. It's all the Akatsuki's fault! Well, other than that, tell Konan-kaa, hi!' _Sakura wrote. She was a little sad now, remembering Chiyo. Sakura placed it in the box, finished her dinner, and went to bed.

- - -

Konan knocked on the door this time. "Pein… Sakura sent us another note." Pein didn't smile, but he was happy on the inside.

"Come in, Konan." He said. Konan walked up to him, hastily and handed him the note. Pein turned on his lamp and skimmed the note. He was silent for a second, then handed the note back to Konan. "Alright. Your dismissed." Konan nodded. She left quickly. Pein sat back in his chair. Sighing, he thought that Sakura was starting to melt his stoic personality.


	3. They're Coming

"Sakura-chan! Wake up!" A voice right outside her window yelled. Sakura sat up quickly, looking at her window. There was Naruto. "Mission! We have a mission!" He continued yelling. A second later, he was two stories down, face-flat on the road.

"Damn it, Naruto. Stay out of my room!" Thirty minutes later she walked out side, all ready for the mission. She and Naruto walked in silence to the Hokage Tower. The only reason for this was that was because Naruto was rubbing his sore face.

"Sakura-chan! That hurt!" He whined as the were stepping into the tower. He then started rambling about Akatsuki and how they was so stupid and such. Sakura nodded during this time, but wasn't listening. She was hyped for a mission, too. They only just got back for that one, so they wouldn't, well couldn't, have Kakashi with them. Also, this one must be fast since in they only had five days left until they went to go capture a sound ninja and get information about Sasuke. By the time Sakura had finished thinking, they were at Tsunade's door. Sakura knocked.

"Come in." A muffled voice called out. Naruto burst open the doors, excited. Sakura followed him, equally excited. They was two other people in the room, excluding Tsunade. Both had anbu masks. "Sakura, Naruto." Tsunade nodded at them. Naruto was even more pumped up seeing the anbu. "This is not a mission, Naruto." Naruto frowned.

"Then, what is it?!" He asked, annoyed he had to wake up so early. Sakura looked at the anbu, curious. She looked back at Tsunade as she began talking again.

"Akatsuki have been spotted around the village." Naruto and Sakura froze. "These anbu will follow you, Naruto around. It's for protection. Sakura I informed you too, because you might want to be careful as well. I want you to hang around Naruto as much as possible." Tsunade said. Sakura nodded. Naruto looked at Sakura, then turned to Tsunade.

"I don't need protection!" He yelled. "I-" Sakura punched him in the head. Naruto grimaced, but shut up anyway. Tsunade looked at the anbu and they disappeared, well were invisible to all of the room.

"Your both dismissed as well." She said. Sakura nodded and grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Let's go to Ichiraku's! I'll pay." Sakura said, as they left the room. She wanted to make it up too Naruto. "So? How bout it?" Naruto nodded happily and started pulling Sakura instead. They made it there in 5 minutes. Naruto order for both of them, knowing the favorites. After a 3 minute wait, they started eating.

"So, Sakura-chan… Isn't this cool! We might get to fight!" Naruto said, digging into his food. Sakura nodded, mouth full of ramen. Naruto's smile deepened. Finishing his bowl quickly, he looked at Sakura.

"Of course. I'm paying for everything and I don't care!" Sakura said, trying to get Naruto to eat as much as he liked. He didn't like not being able to do his own things, so protection was a no-no. She finished her own bowl, when he was finishing his fifth. The both stood and as Sakura took out her wallet, Naruto pulled out six free-bowl coupons. He smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I have millions of those!" Naruto said, as they left. Sakura stared at him for a second, then smiled herself.

"Okay! So, Naruto? You wanna go to the park now?" She said. His eyes widened.

"As a date!"

"NO!" Sakura said, hitting him on the head. He was sent flying and hit his head on the ground. Sakura dragged him the rest of the way to the park. She placed him on the swing, as he came to. She started swinging next to him. They did this for a few hours, small talking. It was getting around dinner when they finally got off the swings. "Ichiraku, again?" Sakura asked. Naruto smiled at her.

"It's like you can read my mind." He replied. They walked back to Ichiraku's and Sakura had two bowls this time. Naruto had nine. As they finished, they waved each other good night and went their separate ways.

As Sakura walked up the steps to her house, she noticed the box. She picked it up and opened the door with one hand. She kicked off her shoes and went to the living room. Opening the box she saw a really short note.

'Isn't it? Well, well be picking you up. Pack up and well see you soon.' Sakura was startled reading this. She quickly wrote 'What!? Your going to pick me up!?' She put it in the box, which disappeared. Seconds later it appeared again.

'Yes.' Sakura's eye's widened.

'But, I don't want too!' She wrote. This time, they didn't write back. Sakura looked around, creeped out. She walked into the kitchen and poured some juice. She knew even if they wanted to take her, they would have to go through Tsunade. She finished her drink and went upstairs to go to bed. She changed into her pajama's and laid on her bed. She fell asleep.

- - -

"Konan." Pein called from hi office. Konan opened the door. "Konan, we're going to fetch Sakura tonight, get ready." He continued. Konan nodded, excitedly and ran out the room. Pein turned to the others in the room. "You distracted Konoha?" He asked. They nodded as one stepped up.

'They think we're after the Kyuubi right now, so they placed two anbu on him." He said. Pein nodded and dismissed everyone.

- - -

Two hours after falling asleep, Sakura awoke, hearing rustling sounds. She rubbed her eyes, to wake up more, and saw her aunt.

"Konan-kaa? What are you doing here?" She asked. She saw Konan packing bags and then she remembered earlier today, the letters more precisely. "I don't want to go, and you'll have to go threw the Hokage to even take me out of the village!" She said, somewhat loudly.

"No." A male voice came from the entrance of her room. "We don't." The lights flickered on suddenly, blinding Sakura for a moment. When she could see again, she was gaping. Konan and the male were wearing Akatsuki robes.

"Wha… Who are you!" Sakura said pointing to him. Konan frowned. "Konan-kaa you're an Akatsuki?!" Konan nodded and the male started talking.

"I'm the Akatsuki Leader, or Pein. You know me as Uncle Nagato." He said. Sakura screamed that moment. Konan's and Pein's eyes widened and they disappeared. Anbu came rushing in a second later.

"What happened?" One asked Sakura, who was know crying a little.

"They were here!" Sakura sobbed. "The Akatsuki!" The anbu nodded. All, but one disappeared. The one that stayed was the only women on that anbu team and was comforting Sakura. Sakura didn't say anymore that night.

- - -

"Pein. Tomorrow?" Konan asked. Pein nodded and dismissed her. He walked over to the box, where Sakura's last note was. Taking it out, he threw it away, as he did the rest of the small letters and the box itself.


	4. Her Mission

Sakura was escorted by three anbu the next morning to the Hokage's office. She was in slight shock still and wouldn't speak. Tsunade and the other anbu were trying to get her comfortable. That's when Naruto came bursting through the door. Sakura ran up to him, crying again. Naruto glared at Tsunade.

"Why didn't you put some anbu on her too? What happened!? They could of killed her!" He started cursing. Sakura wiped her eyes. Opening her mouth slightly, she started to speak.

"N-no. They wouldn't kill me. They wanted to capture me so they could get to you." She lied, although no one in the room knew. Tsunade looked at the floor.

"I should have." She said this to Naruto. She turned back to Sakura. "You'll be given these three anbu. Are you sure they didn't say anything else?" Sakura nodded, hesitantly. the room became silent and the anbu assigned to Sakura disappeared. "Your dismissed then." Tsunade said after a while, leaning back in her chair. Naruto pulled Sakura quickly out of the room. They went to a ice cream store. Naruto bought once again. They ate in silence, just listening to other people talk. Sakura looked down at the table they were sitting at.

"Naruto…" She began. "I don't want them to hurt you." This surprised Naruto. He shook his head and swallowed the rest of the ice cream in his mouth.

"They're not gonna! What I'm worried about is you!" His confident smile faded when he said this. This time Sakura shook her head.

'I don't think they would hurt me…" Naruto stared at her for a second.

'Are you hiding something from me?" Sakura shook her head. He suddenly remembered the anbu. He nodded and looked at her. "So are you psyched for the mission for Sasuke information?!" He asked loudly. Sakura nodded vigorously.

"Who wouldn't?"

"Sasuke, himself" They both laughed at that.

- - -

"Konan, we'll get her on her next mission." Pein's voice echoed in the black room. "If it wasn't for her loud scream we would have gotten her." Konan nodded.

"Her next mission is in four days." Konan said.

"Great… Get ready."

- - -

Six days later Sakura, Naruto, and their new teammates, Yamato and Sai, are hopping through trees. They are almost at their destination. A bridge in Hidden Village of Grass. As they stopped in the brush before the bridge, Yamato, their team captain, transformed into Sasori from Akatsuki. He started walking to the bridge. Once there the and a spy from Sound talked.

"What are they saying?" Naruto asked. Sakura sweat-dropped.

"Dickless, we're not supposed to know what they're saying. If we did, they would hear us talking right now." Sai said. Naruto glared at him. That was his new nickname. They weren't paying attention to Yamato, except Sakura. Her eyes got wide when she saw the spy was Kabuto. Even wider, when Orochimaru came. That's when the signal came.

"Come on, guys." Sakura said, hopping out to the bridge. They followed her. On the bridge, they small talked and Naruto started going Kyuubi.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. Everyone's eyes widened as the chakra surrounding him, rippled out. Kabuto was sent flying back. Sakura was about to, when she was grabbed by someone. The ripples stopped. Orochimaru and Yamato were staring wide-eyed at who was holding Sakura. It was Pein.

"Eh, Let go of me! You freaking ass!" Sakura yelled, elbowing him in the stomach. Naruto was growling hard at Pein. Pein's grip tightened.

"Let's go." He said. Konan who was behind him nodded. She made a couple hand signs. Naruto started running towards them at rippling speed. They disappeared by the time he got to them.

----------------------------

I don't like where this is going... Well, for couples, a poll will be up in my profile soon. You can vote ^^


	5. AN

**(THIS IS UNDER RECONSTRUCTION!!!)**

**XD I'll give you a spoiler plot thingy for the next chapter, but before I update I need to fix this story!!! XP**

**I'll hurry though!**

SAKURA MEETS DEIDARA, TOBI AND ITACHI NEXT CHAPTER. SHE IS UNCOMFORTABLE AND UNDENIABLY ANGRY/CONFUZZLED. PEIN EXPLAINS WHAT IS GOING ON....

**Then more stuff happens....**

**Tune in next time for this, yeah!**


End file.
